An Experiment Molly Can't Deny
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: Sherlock needs help on a case. He needs a lesson in kissing. And who else to turn to other than his pathologist.
1. Chapter 1

**An Experiment Molly Can't Deny**

**Quick Sherlolly One-Shot!**

**Sherlock needs help on a case. He needs a lesson in kissing. And who else to turn to other than his pathologist.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Please Review!**

Molly was ready for her deserved lunch break when the great detective entered the lab and threw her the smile that meant she wasn't leaving this room for a bit as he sat down across from her.

"Molly I must ask a favor of you." Sherlock said still smiling at her.

"No compliment first?" Molly asked slightly harsh. "Sorry. I'm just hungry." She muttered at the frown that crossed his face.

Sherlock's smile reasserted itself quickly and he continued. "I think you will find that this request enough of a compliment." He murmured softly, watched her for a reaction, and then spoke again. "I have a case where I will be needing the ability to kiss well and I know you have had several boyfriends. And I need your help." His smile went from confident to hopeful when he saw the amount she was thinking about his request. "Please." He added hesitantly.

There was two armies in Molly's head. One that was all for kissing Sherlock. The other was pissed at him for using her. Eventually there was a deal made. She wouldn't just kiss Sherlock Holmes. Molly Hooper was going to snog him senseless and She was going to make sure Sherlock didn't forget her. "That was more of a back handed comment, but you asked nicely so I'll do it." She responded smiling at him.

Sherlock's smile returned to confident and he walked over to stand next to Molly. "Well teach me." He stated as if the subject she was teaching was Math not kissing.

"First I have to see what I'm working with." Molly explained. She waited till Sherlock nodded to show his consent. Now it was time for her plan and something she thought she'd never get a chance to do. Her fingers moved up to tangle in his wonderful curly hair. As she pulled him down to her height she pressed her body against his. Then their lips met. His lack of experience was obvious in the way he held himself, but Molly only took that as a challenge as she started to suck on his lower lips waiting a few seconds to nibble on it lightly. She was rewarded with a deep groan from Sherlock and her opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She explored methodically finding the spots that made Sherlock make beautiful noises. Molly waited till the very last second to pull away and even then it was only a few centimeters to catch her breath.

"You'll need to work on your tongue, but you did a good job matching my pressure and movement." She panted

Sherlock just stared at Molly. How was she talking after something like that? That was practically mind numbing. It was brilliant.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked softly almost worried. After he didn't respond she went to lower her hands.

"No please don't." Sherlock whispered and smiled at Molly. "I still need to practice. Remember?" He asked as he pulled Molly in closer and laced his fingers in her long hair. His lips pressed against hers and she smiled as her eyes drifted shut. There was a soft gasp as her lower lip was being sucked on beautifully by Sherlock. Who pulled away all too soon in Molly's opinion.

A small smirk rested on Sherlock's lips and Molly found that she wanted to kiss him again to wipe that smirk off of his face. Or maybe slap him.

"You liked it." Sherlock stated his smirk staying plastered on his face.

"You're a fast learner." Molly responded a blush had now formed as it really managed to hit her brain what she was doing. "Let's work on your tongue." Molly murmured. "For one it will have to leave your mouth and enter mine." She explained softly to an expectant Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and noted both his and Molly's arousal. He knew they had to keep it professional and he knew Molly would do it and he would have to to.

"Sherlock it's okay if you don't want to," Molly whispered softly as she moved one hand from his hair to cup his face. "I can tell there is some conflict going on in that head of yours."

"I-" Sherlock started, but pursed his lips in thought. "You deserve much better than the men you choose." He whispered softly.

Molly looked at him surprised. "It's not your concern Sherlock." She responded. "But your concern is appreciated."

"You do Molly. I am the worst choice of all." He muttered removing his fingers from her hair and stepping back. "You would have let me use you like that." He stated softly. "I would have used you like that." He whispered sounding disgusted with himself.

"Sherlock it's fine. I'm used to you doing stuff like that." Molly interrupted.

"That's the problem!" Sherlock exclaimed causing Molly to flinch away from him.

"Sherlock. Calm down." She whispered softly to him. "It's okay." She grabbed his wrist and then slipped her hand into his. "Let's finish our lesson then you can go on your case and we can talk about this after the case."

Sherlock nodded and hugged Molly tightly. "I promise I won't treat you like this anymore." He whispered.

Molly stood on her tip toes and kissed Sherlock. As her tongue slipped into Sherlock's mouth his moved into her's and it was beautiful. This kiss was more intimate and caring compared to the others. A minute later they pulled away and smiled.

"I promise that we'll talk after the case is over." Sherlock whispered and smiled at Molly.

"You get an perfect." Molly whispered and smiled. "Now go finish up that case."

Sherlock went to leave grabbing his coat and scarf. He popped his collar and set off with on last look at Molly with a quick wink and a light blush.

"I'm glad I have lunch now." Molly murmured to herself. "I could not work this distracted."

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so more chapters it is. I must update my other story first though. Luckily I'm on Summer Break so I'll hopefully have both up in the next couple of days. If haven't already you should check out the story I need to update first. It is also Sherlolly and called His Mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due** **to the demand this is a one shot no longer. Please Read Review Favorite and Follow.**

Molly entered the seating area with her salad and sighed. No open tables. That sucked. She had three options. Wait, go back to the morgue, or sit with someone. In a stroke of luck Molly heard...

"Molly! Over here." As she turned she saw Mary and John. They were smiling and Mary was waving her over.

"Thanks." Molly greeted them smiling.

"No problem." Mary responded as she watched Molly sit down.

"John why are you here? I would have thought you would be helping Sherlock with the case." Molly asked curiously.

"Sherlock and I agreed that no matter what I got two days a week with Mary without him bothering me at all." John responded smiling.

"I shouldn't intrude." Molly muttered going to get up.

"Not before you tell us who you were kissing." Mary responded.

Molly blushed and sat back down and rolled his eyes.

"All psychopaths. The lot of you." He responded in a surprisingly caring manor and gave Mary a quick kiss. "I thought I would get away from the deductions living with her, but she's not bad at it." John sighed, but no one could miss the compassion in his voice.

"Sooooo..." Mary said returning her attention to Molly.

"It's complicated." Molly muttered suddenly very interested in her salad and blushing terribly.

"I thought we were friends." Mary murmured looking hurt.

"Oh that is such a bitch move." Molly muttered and gave Mary a look.

"Oi that's my wife you're talking to." John said sharply, but then turned to Mary. "She's right though. That's pretty low. Though Molly we want to know."

"Fine." Molly muttered and blushed an even deeper red. "Sherlock had an experiment to run and he needed to learn how to kiss. And saying it out loud makes it sound terrible." Molly rambled. "But he promised that we'd talk as soon as the case was done."

"Molly if he hurts you I'll kill him." John practically growled.

"John it's fine." Molly tried to recover.

"No it's not Molly. He can't just use you like that." Mary interjected.

"He didn't just use me. I knew what I was getting into and decided I would do it." Molly responded.

"It doesn't matter." John muttered suddenly looking pissed.

"I've got to go." Molly muttered and took her salad to the morgue.

Mary watched her go as John pulled out his mobile.

"I've got to text him. It's the only thing he'll respond to on a case." John sighed.

"It's fine love. I've got to get back to work so I'll see you later." Mary said and kissed John lightly.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and the frowned down at his phone.

I had forgotten how much of a massive idiot you can be -JW

John I am not an idiot. -SH

You better not hurt Molly -JW

I don't plan on it. -SH

Sherlock she's fragile. -JW

She's much more than you think she is. -SH

That doesn't mean you should play with her emotions Sherlock! -JW

She knew going into it what it would involve. -SH

You bastard. -JW

I'm going to talk to her after the case John. I'll treat her to coffee -SH

Don't hurt her Sherlock. I mean it. -JW

I won't. -SH

Good She's a good friend Sherlock and you don't deserve her. -JW

I know John. -SH

Okay. -JW

I've got to go. The case is calling. -SH

**I hope you liked this Chapter. More to come.**


End file.
